TV5 turns 52nd
December 29, 2012 Radio and TV broadcasting, TV production, direct-to-home service and satellite, sports, news and public affairs, entertainment, websites, cable channels, pay per view, new media and other goodies are what the Kapatid network has in store to celebrate its 5th anniversary as TV5 in a raw of Philippine television owned by Associated Broadcasting Company and MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) headed by business tycoon forn TV5 chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan along with president and CEO Atty. Ray C. Espinosa, EVP and COO Roberto V. Barreiro, News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez and Creative and Entertainment Production head Perci Intalan. The country’s largest multimedia and the country's largest and foremost media and entertainment company is principally involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as the production of television programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. The network’s main broadcast facilities, news headquarters, transmitter tower and satellite operations, offices and studio complex are located at TV5 Complex in 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines. The activities started last December 23, with the christmas special concert of Happy Christmas, Kapatid with the various TV5 stars at the SM Mall of Asia Arena airs at 9:30pm. This will be followed with Kapatid day at the Araneta Center in Cubao, Quezon City today enjoy TV5 in the ratings of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. There will be a morotcade around the center starting at 2:30pm with floats from television stations like TV5, news channel AksyonTV and UHF sports channel AKTV various TV5 companies like News5, Entertainment5, Talent5, Cinema5, music production TV5 Records, TV5 Home Video, TV5 Kapatid Foundation, communications and largest cable and satellite company Cignal Digital TV, Sports5, TV5 Global, new media TV5 Interactive, dealing in print publication TV5 Magazines and many more also with international channels like Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International, the direct-to-home cable service like TV5 pay per view with cable channels like Colours, Hyper, Weather Information Network, Kids5, AniMega, TeleSingko and 5 Max Movie Channel, radio stations like Radyo5 92.3 News FM and 106.7 Energy FM. Also with new media like InterAksyon, InterAKTV and Balut Radio. The Kapatid stars like Derek Ramsay, popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, return of the actor Onemig Bondoc, Mommy Divina Geronimo, Ruffa Gutierrez, Alice Dixson, JC de Vera, Eula Caballero, Alex Gonzaga, John Lapus, Joey Reyes, John Estrada, Lucy Torres-Gomez, novelty IC Mendoza, Divine Lee, Cristy Fermin, Paolo Bediones, Tuesday Vargas, Daniel Matsunaga, Artista Academy scholars Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, Shalani Soledad-Romulo, Arnell Ignacio, Edu Manzano, Shalala, Andrew E., Ritz Azul, Martin Escudero, Empoy, Wendell Ramos, Jay Manalo, Gelli de Belen, Dominic Ochoa, Chris Tiu, Cheryl Cosim, Mr. Fu, Valeen Montenegro, Aga Muhlach, News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez Jean Garcia Eula Valdez Donna Cruz , Tulfo Brothers (Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo), megastar Sharon Cuneta, Vic Silayan, Rainier Castillo, Niña Jose, Oyo Boy Sotto, Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco, international singing sensation David Archuleta, Christian Samson, Assunta de Rossi, Long Mejia, Marvin Agustin, BJ Forbes, Jojo Alejar, Ryan Agoncillo, John Prats, Willie Revillame, Mariel Rodriguez, Valerie Cocnepcion, Camille Villar, superstar Ms. Nora Aunor, Lea Salonga, comedian Joey de Leon, bossing Vic Sotto and the king of comedy Dolphy will join the mororcade of Kapatid anniversary celebration. New programs on TV5 like the morning game show Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para! with Mr. Fu, Valeen Montenegro, Saida Diola and Onemig Bondoc, new teleserye Never Say Goodbye starring Nora Aunor, Cesar Montano, Alice Dixon, Dominic Ochoa, Edgar Allan Guzman, Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert and Kidlat starring Derek Ramsay, Ritz Azul, Nadine Samonte and John Prats, teen drama Forever Barkada starring Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert along with Artista Academy scholars, reality show Artista Academy: Tweens Edition with Marvin Aguston and Cesar Montano, and talent search Kanta Pilipinas with Lea Salonga. TV5 Kids will enjoy with your favorite Nickelodeon shows like Dora the Explorer, Spongebob Squarepants, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly OddParents and T.U.F.F Puppy together with Disney shows like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Fish Hooks, Handy Mandy, Jungle Junction and Imagination Movers. Plus new Asianovelas like White Lies, Pink Lipstick and Giant, and new telenovelas Llena de Amor. The home of the quality, top-rating and award-winning Kapatd shows like noontime show Game N Go, musical variety show P.O.5, reality show Talentadong Pinoy, primetime variety show Wil Time Bigtime, drama anthology Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, teleserye Enchanted Garden, komik-serye Kapitan Awesome, teen drama Sarah G., teen magazine show Popstar TV, horror suspense Third Eye, talak-serye Face to Face, talk show Sharon: Kasama Mo Kapatid and The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A., game show The Million Peso Money Drop, showbiz-oriented talk show Ang Latest, family sitcom Pidol's Wonderland, children's program Batibot, edutainment program Pinoy Explorer and comedy gag show Lokomoko U. With news and public affairs programs of News5 like morning show Good Morning Club, investigative news program Tutok Tulfo, public affairs show Reaksyon, public servie program T3 Reload, investigative USI: Under Special Investigation and Bitag, and flagship news program Aksyon and Saksi TV5 Records is set to release CDs of records by its leading artist that include new album Harry Santos in Inspiration, Sophie Albert in Loves U, Mr. Fu in Meganon Di Ba!, Morrisette Amon in I Need You, Noel Cabangon in Tuloy ang Byahe, I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto Napo Sila (Original Movie Soundtrack), Joe D' Mango in Ako Mo Na and Melbelline Caluag in Melbelline. Also coming in the release by TV5 Home Video like a new movie I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto nAPO Sila! plus TV series like Nandito Ako, Valiente volume 1-2, Kapitan Awesome volume 1-6 (from Viva Video), volume 1-3, Pinoy Explorer volume 1-8, Batibot 1-8, both for the first time on DVD. 'TV5 New Schedule on January 7, 2013' *04:30pm - Popstar TV *05:15pm - Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para! *05:45pm - T3 Reload *06:30pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)06:45pm - Salit ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *07:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *09:00pm - Kidlat *09:45pm - Mar de Amor *10:30pm - Giant *11:00pm - Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Primetime Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:15pm Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Primetime